The present disclosure relates generally to imaging on electronic displays and, more particularly, to gain adjustment to control an emitted white point of an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays may be found in a variety of devices, such as computer monitors, televisions, instrument panels, mobile phones, tablet computers, and clocks. One type of electronic display, known as a liquid crystal display (LCD), displays images by modulating the amount of light allowed to pass through a liquid crystal layer within pixels of the LCD. In general, LCDs modulate the light passing through an array of pixels, with each pixel having multiple colors (e.g., subpixels). Primary colors of light, (e.g., red, green, and blue) may be combined in each pixel to create many other colors, including white. Some displays, such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, display images by modulating light emitted from an array of pixels, with each pixel having multiple colors (e.g., subpixels). Controllers drive an array of pixels and/or subpixels with coordinated instructions to create an image on the electronic display.
However, various properties affect the color and/or the brightness of the light from each pixel. For example, temperature, pixel location, the type of backlight, age of the backlight, and other factors may affect the light emitted through each pixel such that the emitted light from the electronic display may have non-uniformities if each pixel operated with the same instructions. It may be useful to provide electronic displays with gain adjustment for the subpixels to control an emitted white point of the electronic display.